We are investigating the relationship of suppressor and helper lymphokines in several in vitro systems in mice and rabbits. We have developed an assay system for suppression of B cell proliferation. We plan to characterize a suppressor of B cell proliferation with the eventual plan of testing this in a rabbit experimenta uveitis model.